Jeremy's Return Part 2
by jessicachitwood95
Summary: This is part 2 of what the Author "Jazzy Dreamweaver" wrote, it is also my first story ever. Jeremy finds out Mary is pregnant and tries to destroy the baby. Ash has daddy problems and circle day-break gets involved to help Ash protect his new family. Some of my own characters will come into play eventually and also I am not real good at spelling so forgive me. Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

**Jeremy's Return Part 2**

 **For references go to the Author "Jazzy Dreamweaver". Dreamweaver owns part 1 of this story and L.J Smith owns the books.**

 **ASH …**

Ash was sitting on the front porch glaring at the hole in the floor. Since he came back, he had fallen in it at least a dozen times and was currently sitting beside it rubbing his shin on one leg and his ankle on the other. The stupid hole had really gotten him this time. He had been told to stay at Burdock Farm and wait. WHY? He didn't know. Jaz, Rowan, Jade, and Kestrel were all with Mary at the Doctor's office. It had been 3 months and the suspense had been killing him. He hoped and prayed it was a girl because he did NOT need a second miniature him running around. The first being his little brother Robin. Robin who had apparently herd the loud CRASH a few seconds ago stuck his head outside the open door.

"Fell again hun?" Robin said, laughing. "You either need to call someone to fix it or do it yourself."

"Shut up runt or I'll introduce your face to it!" an annoyed Ash said to the 15 year old, who only laughed some more.

"Shouldn't I be the one ordering you around kid?" Ash asked in exasperation after a few moments of listening to his laughter.

"Only in things your better at and _I'm_ better at not being so clumsy, plus you keep forgetting to call the builders in town." The boy said after his laughter stopped.

Ash sighed and stud up. He felt like he would explode with anxiety if he did not move and just DO something. His plan had been to go outside and take a walk to clear his head of his worries, but falling in that whole had killed that mood. So he headed for the front door and nearly fell yet again. Then, the phone rang and in his hast to get to it in time, he tripped over someone's shoe. Ash thought it might be Mark's but wasn't sure beings he was so intent on the phone. Ignoring his brother, who laughed at see him nearly fall in the hole again and then laughed even harder at seeing him trip over a shoe and was currently on the floor holding his stomach, Ash picked up the phone and prayed for the thousandth time that it was a girl.

 **Mary….**

Mary was sitting in the room the nurse gave her and her family. It had been 3 months since she got pregnant, saw the monster _Jeremy_ , found out that the love of her life had been basically raped by an evil witch, and found out that Jaz, her cousin, was in fact soulmates was the little brother of the love of her life. Mary rubbed the small bump in her stomach with loving strokes. When she first got pregnant she was horrified. It was not that she didn't _want_ to have a half blood vampire child, it was that she was not ready to take on the responsibility of raising a child period. Her life was just getting started and she just was not ready. For a while she wanted to get an abortion but after realizing what really happen between Ash and the witch and seeing how much Ash really wanted his child she just _couldn't_ do it. Not after seeing him on the ground on his knees pleading for forgiveness for an act with a witch that he had no control over. Yes, Mary overreacted, but who wouldn't overreacted when told that your one true love had sex with another woman?

Why she through that pencil at him is beyond her, but as she held him in her arms while listening to him whimper and cry out as his sisters pulled it out was probley the _worst_ and most _horrifying_ moment of her life. Even now, the thought of what could have happened had her in tears. At that moment 3 months ago, she decided that if he would just remain alive she would give up a possible future with NASA and raise any child they had.

Mary set in her doctor bed and waited for the Doctor himself to come in. The furnisher was old yes, but comfortable. The chairs Jade, Jaz, Kestrel, and Rowan, were sitting in were old and well-use, but looked comfortable enough. Mary's blood sisters Jade, Kestrel, and Rowan had finale forgiven Ash for what he had done to Mary and Robin too after getting the full story from Ash himself.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Mary sat at the kitchen table listening to Ash talk and was horrified by what she heard. She was furious at this witch for make Ash do such horrible things after Ash had been trying so hard to make up for all the wrong he had done. As usually the kitchen was in big need of repair but she was too focused on Ash and his long tormenting story too really care._

" _When I woke up from that meadow, I felt my self-moving and I just couldn't stop myself. I was being controlled. I understand what I feels like to be under someone else's power now. I will never use my mind control again….well at least not think of it in the same way again." Said Ash, as he explain what happen with his little brother._

 _Robin was sitting at the table quietly listening. Mary could tell he remembered the night clearly and after talking to him later on, Mary found that Ash would have died rather than hurt him if Robin had not told him that it was ok to beat him up. As for the witch, what she made Ash do was just plain horrible and had almost broken him._

" _I woke up latter spooning her. When I thought she was asleep I tried to leave but she woke up and told me she was not done with me yet. I have never felt so helpless in my life" Ash told everyone with enormous difficulty and everyone could see he was trying not to cry. Mary looked at everyone and saw the horror and sadness on their faces. She knew that Ash had been forgiven completely and looking at him, she also that because of his experiences he had a completely new perspective on life._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

The door to Mary's room banged open and the Doctor strolled in.

"It's a boy!" he said happily while handing out the pictures as prove. Then he noticed a few missing people. "Where's Ash at?" He asked with puzzlement having met Ash a few times and therefore new all about his "I hope it's a girl" prayers.

"Mary made him stay at home and babyset Robin and Mark." Jade said with a grin while Jez laughed. Both teen boys had been happy to stay knowing that Mary would make Ash stay as well. Mary thought they just wanted to see what Ash would do with her being here at Doctor and him being at home. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Besides I don't think I can take him and his prayers right now" Mary said with a happy sigh as she gazed at the very first picture of her little boy while quickly going through the long list of boy names in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash…**

Ash answered the phone still praying it was a girl. Unfortunately Karma was indeed catching up to him. Mark looked over the back of the couch from where he set watching T.V and watched Ash carefully and eagerly. Mark was usually pretty patient and a little shy, but quite wise for his age. He was curious to see whether he was getting a neiase or a nephew. Meanwhile Robin didn't really care. It was all the same to him, but he did manage to stifle his laughter a little so Mark could hear.

"Hi Ash! Were still at the clinic but will be there soon." Said Jaz who was the only one at the moment who had a phone and that was charged and ready. The 3 sisters couldn't afford one and Mary's was dead and needed to be charged.

"Well?" Ash said impatiently, and immediately heard Jaz giggle. Ash heard a beep and a little scuffling sound, then…

 _"_ _It's a boy!"_ All 5 girls yelled at the same time. Jaz had put the phone on speaker and then move so everyone was close.

"OWW!" Ash cursed and jerked his head back. This drew Robin's attention who had move from the floor to the couch and had happily sprawled out on top of it after shoeing Mark off. Robin glanced at Mark briefly in amusement, who was busy huffing and grumbling his way to a big blue recliner a few feet away. When Ash yelped Robin sat back up and gave him a knowing "I told you so" smirk. This only made Ash want to lock him up in the basement and leave him there for a few days. Ash was already worried about Karma's sharp and toothy bit to his rear. He did not need his brother rubbing it in.

 _Wait a few years kid, Karma will bit you too._ Ash said to him tecnopathicly. Rabin's smirk just got bigger.

"Did you hear" Jade asked eagerly

"Yeeees I heard, if the ringing in my ear says anything." Ash told them while try to be patient and not sarcastic and failing dramatically.

He switched the phone to his other ear and tried to use his pinky to get some hearing back while everyone laughed. Mark was grinning, he heard the girls from where he was at and was happily thinking up names. Robin had started to doze off. Ash chatted a few more seconds and then hung up. He needed to think. He had so much to worry about. Jeez, who knew caring would lead to so much worrying? For one what was he going to do with his unborn son? Would the child live in this house or would he live in Mary's parents' house?

Ash had plenty of money from inherences and small jobs that the day-breakers sent him on. He could get everything they needed so he wasn't worried about that. He still needed to tell circle daybreak what was going on. They didn't know that Robin has a soulmate let alone what happened 3 months ago. What about Jeremy and his so called friends, especially that witch? Would he come back and take it out on the baby? Ash wasn't looking forward to telling James and the other soulmates about his son. He could already hear James's mock laughter. Maybe he could ask Mary to do it? And another thing, how about Mary's parents? They still did not know they lived next to a bunch of vampires, let alone that their daughter was pregnant with a half breed.

Ash walked over to Robin. "Unless you want me to sit on you, I suggest you move." Robin swung his legs back around and sat up, which allowed Ash some room. Ash saw Robin shoot a "not a word" glare at Mark who had grinned at Ash's words. Ash sat down and sighed then closed his eyes to rest while stretching his long legs out. Maybe Ash would get lucky and his son would be more like his mom. He doubted it, but it was possible right?

 **Mary…**

Mary and the girls had to do some shopping so it was a little late before they got back. They bought mostly baby things like a crib and baby cloths. Mary fell in love with a crib with dark blue railings and bars. The crib's bedding was Black with small stars and colorful galaxies on it. Attached to the side was a matching dresser and the headboard had a mobile attached to it. The mobile had all the planets and the sun dangling from it. The whole set was a little over 500 dollars. Ash had given her some money, before they left that morning, to spend saying he didn't care what she bought as long as she was happy. Mary was _very_ happy with the crib and couldn't wait to show it to him. The girls happy ran around the stores in town finding all kind of toys and clothes. Mary decided her son was going to be spoiled, not that being spoiled was bad.

When they got back, Ash walked straight over to Mary's parents and invited them over for dinner. Ash said that he had decided that the best way to tell them was to tell them together. All of their parts of the story, the Night World, the war and circle daybreak, Jeremy and what had happened with him, and there new grandson being a half breed all at the same time. Mary was not sure how they would respond but she figure the only way to find out was to just do it and get it over with. She knew Ash was right and that the longer they waited the higher chance there was of their son losing the only grandparents that might accept him.

When he got back Mary dragged him upstairs to his room to talk. Jaz and Jade were buzzy dragging a lazy Robin off the couch so he could help set up the crib. Mark was already in the room, they picked out one in case the baby stayed with them, cleaning and sweeping it. The room was just a few doors down from Ash's. It was originally a spare and used for storage and had taken quite a few weeks to get it clean. There still trash and boxes on the floor plus the windows and walls needed to be wiped down, which Robin and Mark were put to work on. Jaz made Robin carry the crib up the stairs, which he whined about saying he had better things to do. "Like what, sleeping?" Jaz said exasperated. After a few minutes, she won the argument and had him place it out of the way inside the baby's room. While the boys cleaned, Jaz and Jade sat in the corner and started to put the crib together.

Rowan and Kristal were in the kitchen. Mary had bought some human food and they were trying to make dinner for the older couple coming over later that night. They didn't know much about human cooking when they first moved there, but after a year or so they did pick up a few things and were determined to make a good vampire impression. As for Mary herself, she had dragged Ash up the stairs and into his room to talk about Jeremy and what they were going to name their little boy. Mark had already given his thoughts and so had everyone else but Robin, he of course didn't care.


End file.
